


The Blood Of The Covenant

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Tumblr Fills 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: It can be seen as platonic or romantic so that is why both are tagged, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: Loyalty is not easily earned





	The Blood Of The Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently a War Machine movie was planned but was eventually cancelled

Rhodey didn’t like Tony at first.

Didn’t appreciate a rich white kid flashing money at some racists harassing him to persuade them to leave. Didn’t need a fucking  _white knight_  to solve his problems.

He was a black man from a not rich enough family. Microaggression was something he was used to, and racist idiots even more.

So yeah, an upstart white kid with a fake smile was enough to get his hackles up.

Their first meeting was barbed words and fake smiles, and years later Rhodey would know with deep certainty that Tony never expected anything different.

Did he feel like an asshole snapping at a teenager? Yeah, but Rhodey didn’t owe him loyalty or niceness.

They didn’t part friends.

Of course the upstart was in his classes because  _child prodigy_  and all that. (Later, he’d realize that Tony didn’t have a normal life because of it)

Of course the kid started to gravitate towards him, because apparently honesty was  _refreshing_  to him. (Later, he’d hear the story of Sunset Bain)

Of course the prof latched onto the only person Anthony Stark didn’t verbally ridicule openly and refuse to work with and made them partners. (Later, he’d realize that most people hated working with a teenager that was ten times smarter than them)

Of course the room that Tony lived in was destroyed after a failed kidnapping attempt. (Later, he’d realize that Howard Stark never even made a phone call to check if Tony was okay)

Of course Tony end up his roomate. (Later, he’d know with bone deep certainty that it was the best thing that ever happened to him.)

Tony never screwed the toothpaste cap back on, drank entirely too much coffee for a sixteen year old, and only ever smiled at presents from his mother or his butler.

Tony’s mere presence meant that Rhodey was a target for kidnappings, bribes and extortion.

Tony liked creating more than destroying, made souls from code and loved the world fiercely even when it tore him down but by bit.

Rhodey didn’t like Tony at first, but he loves him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Im thinking about doing a Rhodey POV for IM1? Would that be well received?


End file.
